Secret Moments at the Host Club
by Queen of the Faye
Summary: This is probably going to turn into a collection of oneshots I write for the Host Club, but for now it's only one, a Kyoya/Tamaki story :3


**So, I managed to find time this week (school just started D:, and I've been super busy now) to type this up, in between homework and reading the manga (I finished the anime a while ago, and I just couldn't leave the characters), so I figured I'd post it. I don't really know what to think about it, because I'm still pretty new to writing yaoi, but they just make such an amazing pair! For those of you who are reading my other story, don't worry, I'll be working on Chapter 3 this weekend (while scowling at the pile of homework I'm certain to have). **

_Kyoya/Tamaki- Stolen Moments_

The host room was nearly entirely empty, save for the dark-haired boy typing away at his computer, oblivious to the entrance of the King, who snuck up behind him. Tamaki leaned forward, his breath tickling Kyoya's ear. "Hello, mommy dearest." He whispered, an arm encircling Kyoya's chest from around the chair.

Kyoya froze in his typing, and he tilted and leaned his head back, meeting Tamaki's gaze. "What is it that you want now, _daddy_? Mommy is a tad busy, currently."

Tamaki sighed. "You're always busy. What if I just want some time alone with you, away from prying eyes?" He released his embrace and pulled the chair back a few inches, before stepping around to straddle Kyoya's lap, blocking any access to the laptop.

Kyoya smirked, his fingers trailing along the back of Tamaki's uniform jacket. "You could always ask, you know, and I would set aside time specifically for the two of us." His fingers danced lightly up his spine and across the exposed skin of his neck.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Tamaki breathed, bending his head down so that his lips hovered directly above Kyoya's. "Stealing moments like this makes the game all the more dangerous."

Kyoya's fingers flicked away from the boy's neck, to wind themselves in his blond hair as he brought the other boy's lips down to meet his, one hand dropping to hook itself in his shirt collar, dragging the blonde's body even closer to his. Tamaki let his legs wrap beneath the chair, and arched his back slightly to allow room for his hands to slip in between the pair. His nimble fingers expertly undid the buttons of the jacket, and then the shirt, revealing the tantalizing pale skin of Kyoya's chest and stomach. He pulled his mouth away, a slim finger tracing the edges of the boy's mouth. "What do you think, mommy?" He asked suggestively, his fingernails trailing across Kyoya's cheekbones.

"Daddy should stop being a tease." Kyoya answered, his own hands swiftly exposing the flesh of Tamaki's stomach, as the blond boy gently removed his glasses, setting them on the table behind him.

"Is that so?" Tamaki questioned, his violet eyes blinking as he tugged on the sleeves of Kyoya's jacket, and then shirt, tossing the garments to the side of the chair, leaving his dark-haired lover shirtless.

Kyoya didn't bother to answer verbally as Tamaki shed the jacket. He entwined his fingers once more in the boy's hair, and brought his lips to his neck, biting and sucking as he worked his way up. "It appears mommy needs to teach him some manners…" His teeth left marks on his jaw, and he kissed his way up to Tamaki's ear, the breath catching in the blonde's throat. "Hopefully daddy won't be such a tease anymore…" He nipped at the ear lightly, before pulling away, a smirk on his face.

"What about mommy?" Tamaki shot back, bracing his hands against the raven's bare chest, but sliding his nails up and around his neck. He brought his lips crashing down onto Kyoya's, forcing his mouth open, already knowing that Kyoya would still come out dominant in the fight. He always did. He gave in, his legs uncurling, and Kyoya pushed him off gently, breaking off their battle for dominance.

He curled his fingers along the edges of Tamaki's open shirt, and pushed the boy to the ground, so that he was lying on his back, with Kyoya straddling him. "Mommy can be a tease whenever she wants to." He answered in response, before bending his head again, biting at Tamaki's bottom lip.

Tamaki shuddered, his fingernails leaving claw marks across Kyoya's back as the boy turned the biting into a deep kiss, his lithe, quick fingers exploring beneath the blonde's shirt. His gray eyes slid from the face of his beautiful lover, who currently had closed his violet eyes, to see the door handle to the room begin to turn. He froze, pulling away, his fingers curling into Tamaki's skin as he tensed. "Kyoya, what is it?" Tamaki asked, frowning.

The door handle returned to its original position, and voices could be heard. "The others are here." He whispered quietly, a certain degree of sadness in his tone. He rolled off of Tamaki, rising.

"We'd better hurry, then…" The blond stated, his fingers already moving to button his shirt as he leapt to his feet.

By the time the other members walked in, Kyoya had his back facing them, once more in his uniform, typing away at his computer. Tamaki was sitting moodily on the couch, his legs crossed. They took the slight flush in his face to mean that he was upset with Kyoya for who knows what, and none of them could see Kyoya's face. "Uh-oh, it looks like mommy and daddy were fighting again…" Hikaru said.

"Honestly, can't you two just get along? You're setting a poor explain for your kids." Kaoru added, tugging Hikaru and Haruhi to his side.

Kyoya twisted in his chair, giving them a cold stare, his face completely normal, not a flush in sight. "Then please inform your father that he should make requests for certain things, rather than expecting me to know what he wants. I'm not a miracle worker, and I wouldn't mind having some time to properly prepare things." He then turned around, resuming his typing.

"But you will get those costumes in by tomorrow, won't you? It would give everyone some time to themselves, you know…" Tamaki asked.

Only Haruhi noticed the look the two shared, and when she caught Kyoya's eye, he gave her a meaningful stare and a slight wink. She hid her smile, looking elsewhere. The door had opened, when Kyoya looked up, by a fraction of an inch, and two large brown eyes had taken one look at the two, and the door was closed without a sound. She would ask questions later, he knew, but for now, she was content to let her mother and father bask in their stolen moments together, away from certain prying eyes (Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge) that wouldn't leave it alone, until the Dark Lord was forced to rise.

**Yeah, so here it is… like I said, I don't really know what I feel about it, but please leave comments to let me know (just no flames, I mean, really?)! I might turn this into a collection of Ouran oneshots, if I have anymore that I want to write.**


End file.
